


Everyone Knows

by Kit_Kat21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon thinks he's sneaky, he's really not though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: “So, when you say that everyone knows… who exactly is everyone?” He asked against her skin and Sansa couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled in her throat.





	Everyone Knows

“My Lady.”

The knocking on her locked chamber door pulled Sansa from a deep sleep and before she could even fully wake herself up, she felt a sudden coldness against her back and then heard a thunk of something hitting the floor, followed by a swift curse word. 

Sansa sat up and saw Jon sitting on the floor in a heap, tangled in the furs. “You’re ridiculous,” she said. 

Jon kicked the furs away and stood up. “They can’t know I sleep in here,” he reminded her, going to go tug on his breeches, and then began looking around for his shirt, trying to remember where Sansa had tugged it off and tossed it the night before. 

“They already know you sleep in here,” Sansa stated matter-of-factly, pulling herself – much more gracefully – from the bed. Ignoring her nightgown on the floor, she simply took one of the furs that had not fallen from the bed with Jon and wrapped it around her otherwise naked body. 

She was aware of Jon staring at her – as if he was completely taken aback at her words. 

Sansa simply smiled and shook her head. Of course everyone in Winterfell already knew that King Jon slept in her bed each night. Most times, they weren’t exactly quiet and despite what Jon liked to think, neither were that sneaky at hiding their smiles from one another or innocent touches while in front of others. 

Most thought that the King in the North and the Lady of Winterfell were already married; having had a secret ceremony in the Godswood and just had yet to announce it to everyone. 

Sansa crossed her chamber to the door, pulling on the bolt and opening it to see that it was Brienne. Her guard did not look surprised in the least to see Sansa in her current state; nor surprised to see the King behind her, still standing there in just his breeches, without his shirt on. 

“My Lady, the Lords are beginning to arrive for the Counsel Meeting,” Brienne informed her. 

“Goodness, is it that late already?” Sansa asked though it was a question that she did not need an answer to. She smiled slightly at her guard. “Thank you, Brienne. Please inform the Lords that King Jon and I will be there shortly. Could you please see if the kitchen would mind sending us up something to break our fasts with before we go?”

“Very good, My Lady,” Brienne said with a slight bow. “My King,” she then said, bowing to Jon as well, and Sansa wondered if Jon was able to see that Brienne was doing her best to keep from producing a smile; as much of a smile as a woman like Brienne gave. 

Sansa closed and locked the door once more behind her and then turned, seeing Jon still standing there. 

“We must get dressed, Jon,” she then told him, dropping the fur onto the bed and then going to decide which dress she should wear that day. “Could you help me with the laces?” She asked once she had pulled it over her head and that finally got Jon spurned into action. 

He came behind her and Sansa pulled her long hair over her shoulder, exposing the laces in the back of her dress. Jon began tightening them with expert fingers, having done this for her enough times now. 

When he was done, Sansa smiled faintly, her cheeks warm, as Jon leaned down, pressing a kiss to the base of her throat. “So, when you say that everyone knows… who exactly is everyone?” He asked against her skin and Sansa couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled in her throat. 

“You’re upsetting the Lords because they think we are married and you have yet to declare me your Queen,” Sansa said, turning around to face him. She expected Jon to look surprised at that as well, but instead, he actually looked somewhat put off at that. “I know we’re not married, Jon. Leave people with their gossip. You know how they can be,” she said, thinking that that was why he looked like this now; not liking people think that they were married and though Sansa wished that they were, she was not going to press it. She loved Jon and he loved her and maybe he thought that she had been married enough times in this life.

She began to step away to help him find his tunic, but Jon grabbed hold of her hand before she could take even one step, and he pulled her back to him, his arms circling around her and keeping her to his chest. She was still getting used to just how warm he was. He may have been a wolf, but he was a dragon, too, and with how hot he made her feel when they were in bed together – or sitting together for meals or walking the grounds of Winterfell – she didn’t understand how she could ever forget that. 

“Sansa, I was trying to think of a way… You are my Queen… I was going to…” Jon began to say and then trailed off and fell quiet again as if thinking and Sansa looked to his face, trying to see what was in his mind. “Those damn Lords,” he then grumbled and before Sansa could ask what he was talking about, Jon swiftly lowered his mouth to hers. 

Sansa felt her heart fluttering in her chest as she lifted her hands to his head, holding onto his curls as his tongue thoroughly ravished her mouth. There was another knock on the door and Sansa had to lean heavily into Jon’s chest for support from that kiss when he pulled his head back. 

“Breakfast,” Jon said and kissed her forehead. 

He made sure she could stand and then he went to go answer the door himself – still without his shirt. 

And just as Sansa knew, the serving girl didn’t even blink an eye at the King answering her door.


End file.
